Return of the Past (Rewrite v20)
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Kendall, James and Carlos soon find their previously ordinary life as the growing band, Big Time Rush, turned upside down when they finally unite with their real fourth member. Mature Language (Sex, Cussing etc.) [AU] Ft. Two Directions & Descendants (2015 Version) Kogan, Kenlos, Kames, Jagan, Jarlos


**CH1: [The Beginning]**

**~3****rd**** Person's POV [2009, 22****th**** of December]**

"Mommy, who's that?" Asked a curious, brown-haired boy as he points out to the window. Across from their house, a small, slightly chubby boy with black hair and glasses, was obviously playing in the snow on his own.

"I don't know, hun. How about you go ahead and find out for yourself?" Mrs. Knight, the boy's mother, urges with a kind smile as she picks up the small boy's mitts, snow hat and boots, opening the door.

The short boy excitedly puts on his cold-proof clothes as the cold air of December fills part of their house.

"Hi!" He waves excitedly as he yelled, running across the street to the neighbor boy's house.

The brunet hears and sees the stranger child, then immediately ran and hid behind a tree.

The brown-haired boy slows down to a stop, then tilts his head in confusion. "Hi," He smiles again, waving at the hiding boy.

"H-Hi," The boy shyly answers back with a voice so quiet, the brown-haired one _almost_ didn't hear him.

"I'm Kendall Knight. You can call me Kendall," The brown-haired boy identifies himself, slowly approaching the shorter, chubbier boy, stopping once he realized the other boy was _slowly_ backing up as he came closer.

"Can I be your friend?" Kendall, with a big childish grin, showing a gap in his teeth because of a previous accident, asks slowly.

"S-S-Sure…" The brunet boy nods, _slowly_ emerging from the back of the tree, his scarf covering almost half his face, which was one of the reasons why Kendall couldn't hear him very well.

"M-my name's Logan Mitchell… I-I'm 7 years old," He shyly says, puffs of white air coming out of his mouth area through his scarf. "Really? I'm 7 too!" Kendall grins, extending a hand.

Logan, again full of shyness, shakes the boy's hand. Instead of letting go, Kendall holds it, feeling some sort of warmth in the middle of the cold. "Your hands are warm," He comments, feeling absolutely nothing wrong with that sentence.

"Logie, come in. It's dinnertime," A female voice rings from inside the house with happiness. "D-Do y-you… Want to join us for dinner?" Logan asks shyly, wanting to spend more time with the new brown-haired friend he had just made.

"Sure," Kendall grins, following his new friend into the house, Mrs. Mitchell was rather surprised to see the new boy. "New friend?" She smiles widely, _extremely thrilled_ that her boy finally made a new friend… Even though it was temporary.

Kendall spent the entire night with Logan, learning more about Logan's family, all while Kendall shared about his own family as much as he knew. Well, about as much as a 7 years old knows anyway.

Soon, as soon as it strikes 8, knocks were heard from the door. "Kendall, are you there?" Mrs. Knight's voice was heard from behind the Logan's house's main entrance.

"Coming, ma," Kendall excitedly jumps off of the dining chair into his mother's grasp. Kendall and Logan continued playing in the living room by the fire as Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Knight got to know each other.

Later that night, the Mrs. Knight and Kendall went back to their house across the street.

"Ma, can I meet Logan again tomorrow?" 7 years old Kendall asks. Mrs. Knight smiles as she kisses Kendall's forehead a goodnight, "Sure hun," She answers, trying to think of ways to tell Kendall tomorrow that Logan would no longer be there by the time he woke up.

_~Earlier…_

_While Kendall and Logan played by the fire, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell talked._

_"__Logan won't be here for long though… He'll be moving into his private school before Christmas, tomorrow actually…" Mrs. Mitchell smiles sadly, glancing at her son._

_"__Oh! Congrats… Which private school?" Mrs. Knight asked, genuinely curious as to what prestigious school her new neighbour's child got into._

_"__St. Paul's School," She answers, sighing again. No parents are ever ready to separate with their child, especially at such a young age._

_"__So… That means he won't be here anymore by noon tomorrow?" Mrs. Knight asks, glancing at her son, making sure they were out of harms way._

_"__Yep," Mrs. Mitchell nods._

**~The Next Morning…**

"Ma, can I go see Logan?" Kendall excitedly says once he finishes breakfast, practically jumping on his feet.

With a small sigh, Mrs. Knight began explaining as to why Kendall's new friend was only there for a day.

**~Fast Forward 5 years… [2014, 22****nd**** of December]**

"I don't understand why there's school _today_. It's practically Christmas!" Carlos Garcia, one of Kendall's two close- _and only_ friends, whines.

"It's always been like that," James Diamond, the tallest, and practically _hottest _of all three of them, rolls his eyes. "I just wish we had training now, would help with the cold," He shrugs, ignoring the looks from the girls around.

"You're the _only_ one who likes training…" Kendall's voice shrunk as his eyes fell on a particular someone.

Someone who brought back the memories of the most important Christmas in his entire life.

"Wait," Kendall immediately took off his bag, shoved it into Carlos hand, _"Hey!"_ Carlos exclaims as the taller boy runs towards the familiar face.

"Hey!" Kendall yells, rather excitedly as he runs towards him.

"Hey! H-Hey!" Kendall repeatedly yells as said boy slowly disappears out of his sight, him waving his hand, then frowning as the boy turns right and kept walking, scared the same boy would disappear like in those dramas.

As soon as Kendall turned right, he ran _right into _the boy, tackling the poor boy onto the ground.

"Oof!" Both of them exclaim, Kendall trying to get off, but then paused upon realizing he was literally _on top_ of the person he chased.

"H-H-Hi…" Kendall stutters, getting lost in the doe-eyes of the boy he ran into.

_'__Wow he's really grown…' _Kendall thought, admiring Logan's features. Although he was still somewhat chubby, Logan's really grown.

_"_D-Do you remember me?" Kendall asks once he helped the boy up.

"I-I'm sorry," Logan shakes his head, Kendall immediately frowning as he tried to think of ways to make Logan remember him.

"W-W-Wait," Kendall grins, fishing out his wallet, remembering something.

"R-Remember this?" He asks, his hand somewhat shaky as he hands Logan the drawing Logan gave him 5 years ago, at the exact same day.

"Wait… Kendall? Kendall Knight?" Logan's eyes twinkled, remembering the first, and frankly _only_, friend he's ever made in his entire life. "You… Kept it…" Logan grins stupidly, his eyes tearing up.

"Yes! Of course I kept it," Kendall grins, ignoring the curious looks everyone else gave him.

"W-What are you doing here? I-I thought you moved to a private school. A-Are you moving here?" Kendall asks, hoping the boy actually moved here. Something about Logan made Kendall insanely giddy.

"N-No… I'm here for a chess competition. I-I'm supposed to be with my team but we got separated…" Logan explains with pink cheeks.

"O-Oh, I can take you to your team if you want?" Kendall grins hopefully, Logan smiling back at him made his heart race like crazy.

"Sure… We're supposed to gather at the Palm Hall?" Logan tilts his head, still curious as to why it's called _Palm Hall_.

"Oh! That's not far from here. I'll take you there," Kendall grins.

The entire way to the hall, Kendall and Logan caught up.

By the end of the journey, Kendall felt extremely ashamed.

Logan's managed to keep up a full A-Graded test result since the first day he arrived at St. Paul School, stayed active at being a prefect, was a member of the school's chess team for years…

What did Kendall do meanwhile?

Goof off. He was happy as long as he passed, jamming out in his garage with James and Carlos, wasting time…

Little did he know, socially wise he blossomed while Logan didn't.

"W-We're here…" Kendall smiles sadly, immediately turning towards Logan. "W-Will I see you again after this? M-Maybe during my recess…?" Kendall asks, frowning once Logan shook his head.

"W-We're not here for long..." Logan frowns, looking into the hall, he sees the rest of his team.

"W-Well can I have your number then?" Kendall continued, hoping to find a way to communicate with Logan.

"We're not allowed to have a phone either…" He admits sadly, heartbroken to see Kendall down. Even though he didn't know why, he knew that Kendall wanted to know him more.

Logan loved his last Christmas. He was glad he got to spend the last day at Minnesota with Kendall before he left for his private school… He also kept wishing he could meet Kendall again and well…

His wish was granted, even for only one day.

"W-W-Wait," Kendall stalled, desperately trying to find a way make sure Logan remembered him.

"Oh, I should give this back," Logan remembered, taking out the drawing, smiling at it.

Oh how he misses drawing…

"Oh! Keep it, m-maybe if we meet again you could give it to me," Kendall grinned stupidly, holding Logan's hand.

He looked deep into Logan's eyes, his smile slowly fading. "P-Promise me we'll meet again o-one day," He asked, almost as if pleading.

"Promise," Logan grins, extremely giddy. It's the first time anyone's actually _wanted_ to meet him for anything other than prefect business or anything education related.

Both of them soon part ways with heavy hearts, looking forward to the day they meet again.


End file.
